Il s'appelle Arthur
by Miss.Peace
Summary: Un combat entre les représentants de l'Angleterre et de la France devenus respectivement pirate et corsaire. Mais gare aux animaux domestiques! Pas vrai Arthur?


_Un Os posté le 31, pour vous souhaiter un joyeux nouvel an!_

 _Bref, vous verrez un petit clin d'œil à un film que je suis sûre que vous reconnaîtrez!_

 _._

 _Disclaimer: Je ne possède aucun droit de l'univers d'Hetalia bla bla… Le seul maître et seigneur à adorer est Himaruya sensei bla bla… Je ne gagne pas d'argent._

 _Rating: T (il y a quand même une bataille)_

 _Personnages: Francis/France , Arthur/Angleterre , Antonio/Espagne , Orphée/OC-second de Francis , le singe de Francis._

 _._

* * *

 **Il s'appelle Arthur**

* * *

 _Aujourd'hui vivants, demain morts, que nous importe d'amasser ou de ménager, nous ne comptons que sur le jour que nous vivons et jamais sur celui que nous allons vivre._

 _Olivier OExmelin_

* * *

France attaqua son ennemi et réussi à lui donner un coup aux côtes de son flanc gauche. Utilisant à son avantage le moment où le colosse était déstabilisé, il abattit sur lui son arme pour le coup de grâce.

Le Français n'allait pas se gêner de tuer un Anglais, surtout si ce dernier travaillait pour son ennemi.

Il jetta un regard rapidement vers le gouvernail du bateau: Arthur était en train de se battre contre un de ses hommes. Puis il vit son singe s'approcher par derrière et sauter au cou de l'Anglais. Le capitaine de l' _Unicorn_ fut déstabilisé par le saut de l'animal sur lui. Mais malheureusement, il reprit bien vite son équilibre et enfonça son épée jusqu'à la garde dans le corps de son adversaire, puis le retira pour courir après le singe qui lui avait dérobé son collier.

En voyant que son animal domestique avait prit la raison de leur attaque à l' _Unicorn_ , Francis cria à ses hommes de remonter sur leur bateau. Tant qu'il avait ce qu'il voulait, continuer le combat ne servait à rien.

Tous les hommes du Français retournèrent sur le _Jeanne d'Arc_ et hissèrent les voiles pour s'éloigner le plus rapidement possible de l' _Unicorn_.

Malgré la rapidité des Français, Arthur réussit néanmoins à monter sur le bateau de son ennemi mortel. Mais malheureusement, il fut attrapé et attaché, puis jeté dans les calles.

L'Anglais fut ressortit de sa prison quelque heures plus tard, une fois que les les Français aient semé les Anglais, et emmené sur le pont principal, devant le capitaine des lieux. Ils l'obligèrent à se mettre sur ses genoux devant Francis.

Soudain, Arthur vit le petit singe courir sur le sol en bois vers son maître. Il s'accrocha à la jambe du Français, le grimpa et s'assit sur son épaule. Le petit animal passa le collier qu'il avait dérobé à Francis.

Ce dernier le prit. La chaîne ne l'intéressait pas, c'était le pendentif qui était la raison de son attaque au bateau d'Angleterre. C'était une clef, celle qui ouvrait le coffre du décédé pirate Œil Noir. On disait que son trésor était constitué que de pierres précieuses telles que les rubis, les saphirs, les émeraudes etc…

\- Je tiens dans ma main la chose qui me donnera l'accès à la richesse éternelle, murmura-t-il, mais assez fort pour que son ennemi l'entende.

France monta son bras vers le ciel pour voir le pendentif briller sous la lumière du soleil.

\- Ah, merci du fond du cœur Arthur! dit le Français, tout en contemplant la clef.

\- Oh, de rien, fit sarcastiquement le capitaine de l' _Unicorn_.

Francis posa ses yeux sur lui en perdant son sourire et déclara:

\- Pas toi, c'est le singe qu'on a appelé Arthur.

Et sur ces paroles, il s'en alla vers sa cabine personnelle. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse y entrer, un de ses hommes lui demanda de ce qu'ils devaient faire du captif.

\- Mettez-le dans un coffre pour l'instant. Quand nous arriveront sur Tortuga, envoyez-le au capitaine du _Carmen_ , répondit-il sans se retourner.

\- Votre frère Antonio vont être très heureux de ce cadeau, fit remarquer son second.

\- Tu as raison Orphée, acquiesça Francis. Il a beaucoup de chance de m'avoir comme frère.

\- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec vous mon capitaine.

Espagne va faire la fête en voyant ce cadeau, se dit France avec un sourire.

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

* * *

.

 _Voilà voilà! C'est fini!_

 _Je vous dit à l'année prochaine! (Je sais, c'est une blague nulle, mais j'avais envie de la faire…)_

 _Ps: Il y a un poll sur mon profile, je serais très heureuse si vous répondez à la question._

 _Pps: JOYEUX NOUVEL AN !_


End file.
